Sweetly Broken
by darkraize
Summary: How the lives of five orphans change after a massive fire claims their home, the orphanage. Complete! Epilouge to future Story that deals with Spencer and Ashley completely. Recomend reading this one beofre the sequel to get background imformation
1. Introduction to Misery

August 5, 1995.

"An unexpected fire, which you are currently seeing behind me, took place at the Orphanage of Hope. So far only five of the one hundred thirty-six children have been found. The Rest is still sadly missing in the wreckage and flames. If you have any information on how this fire happened or if you see any of the orphans please do not hesitate to call. I'm Joe Morgan, and this is Your News at eleven on channel eleven."


	2. What Do We Do Now?

August 19, 1995.

"Spency what do we do now?"

"Glen, shut up. How should I know? I'm only this many."

She held up five fingers. Me, Cassie, being the oldest means I can count. I'm six year old. Glen is six years old and so is Clay, but, Mrs. Rose always said I was the oldest. Madison is just a bit younger than Spencer, but she never talked.

"Clay you're smart. What should we do? We have no money or house, and we can't see very much since we're all short. Not including Mads."

Madison, although the youngest was also the tallest at 3'9.

"Well, maybe we should find a shelter. The snowy white time should be coming soon."

We all looked around but found nothing. We walked holding hands, looking for a shelter.

"Hey! Look there." Madison was pointing to a small abandoned building in a park, not far from the city or the beach.

"That's perfect. Wait… Madison you actually can speak!"

Glen pointed out rudely.

"Glen!" Spencer yelled at her brother, "That's mean."

Madison just returned to her shy state as we walked in. Home sweet home I guess.

We lived in that building for a few months, eating what we could find even if it was leftovers from a restaurant. Anything. Soon the snowy time came and going out to find food had became a problem. We sleep as close as possible to keep warm, but it wasn't enough.

"Glen wake up. It's a little warmer outside. Let's go get food with the others. No answers.

"What wrong Spence?"

"Glen won't wake up, Cass." She started to cry. We all knew what it meant when someone would wake up at the orphanage. It meant they were gone. They would never awaken. The other came over to see what happened.

"Clay. Help me move Glen so he can finally get a lot of rest."

Clay out teary eyed but wiped them away as we picked Glen up.

"Where at Cassie?"

"Let's place him under the big tree." The big tree in the middle of the park was his favorite place to play. We gently placed glen in the pure white snow and covered him up. We all said goodnight to Glen. Spencer was crying hysterically and ran back to our house.

"Spencer."

I ran after her.

"Spencer." I grabbed her as tight has my six year old body could. He was the last of her family. I sat her down in my lap as she cried. I gently kissed the top of the crying blondes head.

"Go to sleep, Spency, ok?"

She simply nodded her head while asking, "Will I wake up?"

"Spency, you're strong. You'll wake up." I started to cry as the blonde in my arms drifted to sleep.

"Is she going to be ok?" Clay asked wiping away his remaining tears while holding on to Madison's hand.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay with her. Can you guys go get food on your own?"

"Yeah, will be back soon."

I nodded and returned to running my hand through Spencer's hair while she slept.


	3. Spencer's Birthday pt 1

June 18, 1998.

"Cassie! Cassie wake up! How could you still be sleeping?"

"Its mumble hard. Too early. Mmmmmmmmh."

I hate being woken up, I tossed around so my back was towards Spencer.

"Wow. Real mature for a nine year old, Cass."

"Shut it Spence. I'm tired."

"Fine have it you way then Miss Grumpy."

Spencer seemed to get the idea and walked away as I went back to sleep.

SPLASH!!

"What the… Awe man"

"Ha ha"

"Real mature for a bunch of eight year olds. Pouring water on someone to wake them up. So mean."

"Well then wake up sooner silly."

Spencer gave me her goofiest smile as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You are so weird Spency."

"Like you are any better?"

"I am the master of…not…being weird,"

"Well then master you can be a dip wad."

Spencer was the one who stuck her tongue out this time. She tackled me as we started laughing and tickling each other.

"Do you ever think there is something more between them?" Madison asked Clay.

"I don't know. Maybe." Clay and Madison shrugged their shoulders to each other and walked off to the ocean.


	4. Spencer's Birthday pt 2

June 18, 1995. Later that night.

"Hey. Happy birthday Spence."

I said with a soothing voice as we sat in our spot under the peir. She gently placed her head on my shoulders.

"Thanks Cass."

She titled her head up towards me and smiled. I love her smile. It's really quite unqiue.

"Spence we should get back to see of Clay and Mads came back after they disappeared on us this morning."

"Yeah. Good Idea."

We got up and raced each other back home. I won of course.

"Clay? Madison?"

"Are they hear?" Spencer said short of breath.

"Wow Spence, I didn't think I left you that far behind, And No, they aren't."

"Wanna go check the city?"

"Yeah maybe they went out for food or something."

We left for the city. It was only a fifteen minute walk from home in the park. But we're on a mission.

"Sowhile we're on this mission, I'll be Batman and you can be Robin."

"You always get to be Batman. Why can't I be Batman for once?" She asked with a whinning tone of voice.

"Because Spence, Batman is older than Robin, and which one of us is older?"

"You are , but it's my birthday." She gave me her famouse puppy dog eyes. Those blue eyes of hers get even bluer every time she does that face.

"Spence, you would get us lost."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Where are we then?"

"Uhh. Um. Sigh. I Don't know."

"Sorry Spencey."

"That's not fair." She crossed her arms, brought up her shoulders, and srunched her face into a pout.


	5. Spencer's Birthday pt 3

July 19, 1998. Same day after midnight.

"Robin look! The city." I said but Spencer was still pouting. "Come on Spency. Cheer up. AS soon as you are older than me you can be Batman."

"Really!" I shook my head yes. She didn't catch what I had said fully, but that was the point. I got her happy. She started to run around me with her arms spread open making a swoosh noise pretending to be flying as we past the teleivision shop.

"In other news two kids were found dead on the beach today…"

"Wait a minute Spence." I backed up to the displayed teleivisions, Two pictures were spread across the screens.

"If anyone has any information on these two please contact us as soon as possible."

"Clay… Madison…"

"Spencer…" Spencer was in tears. I couldn't cry even though I wanted to. Batman doesn't cry. He has to be strong for Robin. I held Spencer in my arms as she cried. "Spencer, maybe we should go to the police."

"So they can do what Cass? Place us in an other orphanage for it to be burned down again?

"She was mad. My Spency was never mad and yelling at the same time, And it was all directed towards me…


	6. Spencer's Breakdown

_**Hey Guys. I just want to say thanks for reading this and I'm sorry the chapters are so short :( and that the beginning is sad but it builds up so just hang in there with me **__****__** (this chapter is pretty much hearts breakings I think but let me know how you guys feel about it.**_

June 29, 1998.

After the argument between me and Spencer she ran back home. We haven't talked about anything that has happened that day or anything for that matter. Nothing but silence. I feel horrible for her though. It was her birthday and it ended up being a living nightmare for her. This is my entire fault. Maybe I should talk to her. I can't take this.

"Spence…" I quietly walked up to her and sat down next to her on the park bench.

"You can't call me Spence or Spency any more Cassie. We can't be friends anymore either."

"Spencer you don't mean that, Come on can't we talk before you decide all of this?" I asked hoping for a 'yes' but I was not expecting to hear what she said.

"This is all you fault." She yelled at me with such anger and fury.

"What do you mean this is my entire fault? My eyes got all teary. I had no clue where this was going or even where it began.

"I know it was you and some older girl who set the orphanage on fire. I saw you go to the fire place with sticks, light them and set anything you could on fire. You murdered our friends! You murdered Glen by never letting him sleep in the middle instead of the outside. If you would have woken up the first time I told you to get up Clay and Madison would still be with us! This is your entire fault."

I turned and ran from the girl. I ran as fast as I could to the one place I could still confider half-way mine. The stump under the pier, I sat there for hours just crying and staring at the ocean as the sun sat on it and as every star in the universe began to appear. I cried until I could feel no more tears coming. I had cried my eyes out. Spencer was right about a lot of things she said this morning but she didn't know the full truth.

That day with that girl and the fire was true. The girl told me she would kill Spencer If I didn't help her try to escape. Only her in genius idea was to set the place on fire. I didn't want Spencer to get hurt so I played along with her plan. I set one couch on fire, dropped the stick, and made my way to Spencer, Glen, Clay and Madison and told them to get out. I had to make sure she was safe and not alone when the place went down. I tried to get back in to help the others but men in a mask grabbed me and place me with Spencer and the others. We ran as fast as we could together to get away from everything and everyone. I didn't mean to be a murder…

AS for Glen, he wanted to sleep on the outside of the line with me. He said that the eldest two should be on the outside while the others were in the middle. I don't know what Clay and Mads were thinking as they disappeared that day but how could it be my fault.

I sat on that log until early morning came when I drifted to sleep right there in my own little place with me thoughts and dried up teary face.


	7. What doesn't Kill US, Makes US Stronger

August 8, 1998.

I stayed at the beach ever since Spencer told me how she felt and what was thinking about. I feel a warm touch on my bear arm.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Spencer had found me and my spot.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day. I was frustrated and you the only person I could yell at."

"But you meant everything you said Spencer."

"I'm sorry. None of this is really your fault. Glen, Clay and Madison's death weren't your fault. They're no one's fault. I can't give you an escape goat on burning the place down though."

I proceeded to tell Spencer what really happened that day.

"You would burn the building to save me. Why?"

"I don't know Spencer. I just didn't want you get hurt yet I still did somehow. I'm sorry Spencer. "

"So me and you are ok now?"

"Are you still my Robin?"

"Only if you are still my Batman."

We both smiled and stared into the ocean.

"What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger, right?" She asked never taking her eyes off the ocean.

"Right, Spencer, right"


	8. Closer To you, Or Further AWay?

November 18, 2001.

The winter past have not been as grueling as the year Glen died. This year has been the worst yet. Spencer and I have had to endure. The snow began to fall in the middle of October after my birthday. Neither of us expected it to happen so early.

"You ok Spencer?"

"Yeah, it's just really cold."

"I know. Come over here and I'll keep you warm."

She walked over and sat in-between my legs and leaned against me as I wrapped my arms around her body.

"Any better?"

"Much."

I don't know what exactly went through my mind at that moment. Having Spencer laying in my arms leaning back and smiling at me. But I do know my heart pounded a million miles per hour minute and even though its winter it feels like the middle of July.

"Cass..."

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do if it keeps getting colder?"

"I don't know… What should we do?

"When we were in the city last week, there was a shelter home offering food, clothes, and warm beds. Maybe we could stay there until winter passes."

"We could and then just come back in the spring.

"Yeah let's go.'

"We both looked at each other and smiled.

"In the morning." We said at the same time laughing like crazy. We were both to comfortable to move anywhere.

That morning we got up and headed for the city. We would have gotten there in ten minutes after leaving but 18" of snow is rather hard to travel in.

"Hey there it is." Spencer managed to say while shivering.

"And there's the line. Crap"

"Let go get in line."

The line stretched for what like forever. We waited in the cold for hours. We could have frozen to death if we were out any longer, but we're up now.

"Are you two here together?" a man who worked there asked.

"Yeah, is there any room for us?" Spencer managed to say nearly frozen.

"I'm sorry; there is only one bed open, only one of you can come in."

"What if we shared the bed?" I asked

"I can't let that happen. It's a fire hazard." The man said looking very sorry.

"Spence go. It'll be ok."

"But Cass, you'll freeze. I can't lose you to the cold. Not again."

"Spencer listen to me. I'll be fine. Go in there and get yourself healthy and warm. It'll be ok. I promise."

She dove into my arms.

"I'll miss you Cass."

"I'll miss you to Spence. Stay strong." I watched Spencer get escorted in as the door was slowly shut behind her. The crowd of people dispersed as I stood by the door, for who knows how long. I already miss her.

Day passed, weeks passed and eventually months. I began to get numb to being alone and cold. I always wonder what she is thinking or how she is doing there. If maybe she has found someone to crush on or if she is as bad off as me. What if someone hurts her? I just don't know. I was her protector. Her batman.

"What was that freaking' noise?"

There was someone coming in the door.

"Who are you?" I quietly asked.

The door opened and there she was. The most beautiful blonde ever. Spencer.

"Spencer..." I ran into her arms. She was healthy, fully built out. No longer under weight or anything. Just beautiful.

"Cass. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to Spence."

"I want you to meet someone I met at the shelter. Come on in Aiden."

No… My heart just sank. She found a guy. She isn't just my Spencer anymore.

"Cassie this is Aiden. Aiden this is Cassie."

"Hey." The raven haired boy said. I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to run. To just cry. So I did. I ran as fast as possibly with tears streaming down my face.

"What's with her?" He asked.

"I don't know. I need to go get her. I'll be right back." With a peck on the check she left.

"Why do I feel like this? I should be happy for her, right? Why am I…? I jealous of him and her? Why?" I just continued to run as I yelled at myself slapping my palm on my forehead. "Stupid me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I finally stopped and cried. My Robin was no longer mine.

"Spencer… I love you…" I just sat there and cried.


	9. And She's Gone With The Wind

April 7, 2001.

"Spencer… I love you…" I just sat there and cried.

"What?"

Oh crap. She followed me. She heard what I just said. What I had only just realized myself was no out to her. Why do I think out loud? Why do I ask myself questions I can answer? Bah. "Idiot."

"I'm an Idiot now. Thanks Cass!"

"Ah! No, Spencer not you…"

"Then who is?"

"Me."

"No, you aren't. Why would you be an Idiot?"

"It doesn't matter… You wouldn't understand it Spence."

"Ok well whatever Cassandra. I don't understand anything with you anymore do I? I'm taking Aiden up on his offer. I'm staying with him and a family he knows who is willing to take care of us for a while. Bye Cass."

I sat there frozen. "Leaving…. Me? What have I done…?" I turn around to see if she was still behind me. Waiting for me to come with her maybe. The wind just blew a calm breeze going through my hair. "She's gone."


	10. I'm Always Wrong

June 3, 2004.

Three years have gone by. A long and lonely three years it's been, too. Spencer's gone and hasn't come back since that day. The day I finally realized what I had been feeling for her all along.I finally realized that I was , and am in, love with her. I can't discribe what she did to me. I both hate her and thank her for it. I know that she has run off with the first boy she came in contact with since Glen and Clay died but I just thought that maybe, just maybe she flet the same way I did. Why am I always wrong… The day Spencer left I lost everything I was. Everything I thought I knew. But I was wrong.

"_Why do I feel like this? I should be happy for her, right? Why am I…? I jealous of him and her? Why?" I just continued to run as I yelled at myself slapping my palm on my forehead. "Stupid me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I finally stopped and cried. My Robin was no longer mine._

"_Spencer… I love you…" I just sat there and cried._

"_What?"_

_Oh crap. She followed me. She heard what I just said. What I had only just realized myself was no out to her. Why do I think out loud? Why do I ask myself questions I can answer? Bah. "Idiot."_

"_I'm an Idiot now. Thanks Cass!"_

"_Ah! No, Spencer not you…"_

"_Then who is?"_

"_Me."_

"_No, you aren't. Why would you be an Idiot?"_

"_It doesn't matter… You wouldn't understand it Spence."_

"_Ok well whatever Cassandra. I don't understand anything with you anymore do I? I'm taking Aiden up on his offer. I'm staying with him and a family he knows who is willing to take care of us for a while. Bye Cass."_

That day was torture to me. I played over and over in my head, as if someone had recorded it and wanted to see me in pain by pressing play, rewind, play, rewind, for the longest time. I've learned to go numb when bad things happen though. Like the day last year a hurrican hit for the first time in thiry-five years, taking out everything I loved. I placed that shelter us for so long was wiped out. The playground, and the big tree that Glen loved. That was the only thing of Glen we had to remember him by, and it was wiped away. I managed to stay a live because Some other homeless person grapped me and took my underground with her. She was a nice older women. She said that her husband had abandoned her and left her to die after a car accident. I felt sorry for her. She made me feel acctually feel something,in my heart which I thought I had numbed. But once again… I was wrong. She had asked me why I was homeless and I told her my story and how the girl I loved left me. I can remember her words as if it was yesterday.

"_Love is a powerful feeling in your heart. You wanted to save that girl for a reason you didn't know. You wanted to protected her. If this love is real and you want to make sure you keep it then go find her. Go find the girl you love and sweep her of her feet. Show her you love her and you care."_

I'm only thirteen. Im not quite sure how to do that but I will find away. I want to make Spencer mine. I drift to sleep on the newly rebuilt playground. They didn't bother to rebuild the shelter since they were planning on taring it down anyways. Maybe things do happen for a reason. I drift from place to place now, no longer wanting to be stationary. I'm a hyper teenaged kid. What can I say.

"Ow…"

What the heck… I just ran into a wall… How dumb am I? Hey dog's picture is placed up on the wall.

**Lost German Shepheard/Lap mix. Two years old. Very Friendly. Name is Reagan. Tags are on him. 50 dollar reward. (847) – 586- 8960. 4863 New Edwards St.**

"Awe someone lost there dog…"

I grab the poster and study the picture a bit longer as I walk.

"Ow! Now what did I run into?"

Yup another wall. "I'm doing so well today thanks for asking." Gah. I'm a loser. Talking to myself. Ha. What a crazy day.

I look down to the left of the wall I just ran into.

"Hey look! A dog!"

I look back at the picture… Reagan huh.

"Here Reagan!"

I call to the dog. He barks back and comes running towards me.

"Well aren't you just adorable." I start laughing as the dof tackles me to the ground licking my face.

"You sure are cute… hmm… If only you weren't someones already I would keep you and we could be best friends."

"Bark bark." The dog just stares at me with his tounge hanging out. I glance at the street address on the flyer in my hand.

"4863 New Edwars St. here we come. Come on Reagan."

"Bark."


	11. Sounds Like A Cheesy Romance Novel To Me

June 3, 2004 – 4863 New Edwards St.

"So this is were you belong huh Reagan?"

"Bark." The dog just sits my be looking up at me.

"Come on buddy."

I knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" A faded voice says from inside the house. I gently pet Reagans head and look down at him, rather sad I have to give him up. It's been so lonely these past few years and he would be fun to have around.

"Hello… Cassie…"

"Spencer…" This would be Spencer new home and dog. Just great. As much as I miss her I didn't just want to randomly appear on her door step. Sounds way to much like a romance novel. Gross.

"How is it Spence…? Oh hi. You've seem to found our dog."

My eyes were torn of off Spencer's eyes which were just as schooked and stunned as mine.

"Uh, yeah."

"He's been missing for the past three years… It's surrising that these posters are still up and he is still alive. You don't know how much this means to us. Let me go get you the money."

"No… It's ok. Having him as company for the past couple of hours is enough for me. Um, goodbye now."

"Goodbye sweetie. Come on Reagan. Good boy. You coming in Spencer? Spencer?"

"Cassie wait!"

"So that's Cassie huh? No wonder Spencer never stops talking about her."

I turn around in hearing my name.

"Spence… I.."

"Shh. Please don't talk. I just want to be in your arms with no problems or interuptions."

I nod my head and hold her closer as she buries her face into my shoulders. I've missed the smell of her. It just brings back so many memories. She pulls back to look at my face and I stare deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. She has become so beautiful over the past three years.

"Cass… I'v missed you. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm sorry."

She starts to tear up. I wipe them way still looking into her eyes. I have no clue what to tell her. I thought I planned out this things every detail, everything I was going to say. Opps. I was wrong again. When am I ever right though. Oh well. She is staring at me like I'm crazy or something. Maybe cause you still haven't said anything. Thank you common sense.

"Spencer… I… It's my fault. Not yours. Please don't blame yourself for my mistakes. It's my fault."

"It doesn't matter anymore does it? Where together again and that's all that really matter."

We sit down on her porch and we just talk for hours it seems like. Her foster mom is really nice. She brought Spencer some purple stuff and me some pink stuff. It's called something stupid. Pink lemonade.

"Why pink? Lemons are yellow." I say not knowing about food dye or whatever. Spencer just laughed at me. She told me all about this school that she was attending next year. King High. She has gotten really smart ove the past three years, going to school and stuff. I feel kind of dumb next to her now. Well duh! You ran into two different wall today. Once again. Thanks common sense.

"Spencer dinner is ready. Cassie you can stay to if you want. We have plenty."

"Is jockstrap in there?" I asked Spencer. Thank you random guy in the swear for that new word.

"Who is jockstrap?"

"That guy you were with. Asian? Adam?"

"Aiden?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"He got sent to boot camp. Frank caught him doing something bad I guess." Spencer looked like she didn't like him that way anymore. She wasn't sad. Maybe I have a chance now!

"Oh."

"Are you to coming in to eat." Beth, Spencer's foster mom, asked.

We both shot up as the aroma of home cooked food fleed from the building.


	12. Answering Review Questions

Hey guys I just wanted to take the time to answer some reviewers questions. I'll post a few more chapters tonight hopefully. 

**Athenax5424 – **Spencer is more or less immature for her age. I wanted to give a different perspective to her. And since this story isn't in her point of view it more difficult to explain why she left but just stick with me on this. Everything Spencer is thinking now will come back to her in the sequel I have planned for this in her point of view. As for clay and Madison, I'm not there biggest fans so I thought I would just place them in there to get the story together and I wanted this story to be more focused Spencer and Cassie and eventually Ashley. I killed Glen to give the story and sad pace and make it seem like Spencer and Cassie were truly on their own without family. And sorry for killing Clay and Madison off if you are fan of them.

**Simplet77 - **Yes this story is going to be Spashley. I have a sequel planned that is completely Spencer and Ashley. I guess you could call this the epilogue to their story.


	13. Dinner and the Afterparty

**Sorry for not posting last night. Part of my past revealed itself and it wasn't too good. So here's the update though.**

June 3, 2004.

"Dinner was great Mr. Dennison. Come on Cass; let's go up to my room."

"Ok. Thanks Mr. D." I smiled as I stood up from the dinner table as Spencer grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs to her room. It was a small pink room in the attic of the two story house. It had a dresser, a bed and a small desk. Not room for much more than that. Spencer sat on her bed a pat next to her indicating for me to sit down next to her.

"Nice room Spence." I say sitting down next to her on her bed.

"Yeah it's better than sharing a room with 13 other kids or even a shelter house with you." She just started laughing at her own stupid joke. I grab a pillow from behind me and hit her with it.

"Thank you so much Spence."

We were now both laughing, grabbing our stomachs from laughing so hard and lying back on Spence's bed.

"Cass… Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Um… The last time I saw you, you said something to yourself… Umm... Did you mean what you said?" She was biting her lip not looking at me.

"You heard what I had said?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh… umm. I don't know Spencer." I sat up crossing my legs, "Things have changed since that day."

We were both quiet for what felt like an eternity. I just let that day replay in my head over and over. I must have zoned out or something because the next thing in know Spencer has stood up and is crying by her window.

"Spence?" I get up and place my arms around her waist standing behind her. It's raining outside and Spencer is now in tears. The rain reminders her of her brother I know it but why would she be thinking about that now? She turns around in my arms and buries her face in my shoulder mumbling something.

"Spence I can't…"

She cuts me off, shockingly by pressing her ever so smooth lips against mine. I close my eyes finally understand what she is doing and kiss her back. I want her to feel how I feel. Not the hurt she has caused me but all the love that I had hidden from her all of these years.


	14. Swing Swing

**Hey guys this story is only going to go through 14 chapters you guys can read Spashley. I already have how ends planned out and the beginning of the next story started. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. But hopefully this can make it up to you guys. Thanks for hanging in there with me and reading this. :) **

August 18, 2004.

The summer was spent basically spent with Mrs. Dennison catching up on all of the schooling I should have had. Spencer was even a good helper. Ever since the first night I was here Spence and I have been inseparable. She was amazing at school though. I admired that in her. When we weren't busy with school we would go in the backyard and swing on the swing set.

"Cassie!"

"What Spence?"

"Can I have an underdog?"

"Awe Spencer. Do I really have to?"

"Please."

"What do I get out of it?" I smiled at her while she just pointed to her lips.

"Garr. Fine."

I went over and pecked her on the lips really quick and just smiled at her. I got behind her, grabbed the back of the swing and started to push her so it would make it easier. As soon as she was over my head I ran as fast as I could and Spencer went flying high in the sky. I sat back down on my swing and just watched her.

"Thanks…. Cassie!"

She was speaking only when the swing was closest to me. She looks so happy. I haven't seen her thi happy in a while. Maybe things are finally falling into place between us. She jumped of her swing and landed with a thud.

"Ha. You ok?" I laughed at her while she stood up. She came walking over to me and sat on my lap.

"Yup." She smiled at me ad leaned her head against my shoulder. I began to slowly swing.

"I'm really glad so stayed here with me Cass."

"Yeah. Me too."

"She took her head off of me shoulder.

"School starts in a few days."

"Yeah I know. We only have three classes together Spence."

"I'm scared I'll get lost or something. Or what if I can't sit next to you in the classes we have together or what if…" I placed my finger over her lips to make her silent.

"It will be fine Spencer. I'm your Batman. Batman can always find Robin. We'll be ok." I removed my finger from her mouth and slowly kissed her. We didn't get to far into kissing be for Jockstrap interrupted.

"What I leave for the summer and you already found someone new?"

"Aiden!" She jumped off of my lap and hugged him. "You know that I like girls now. You know that."

"Yeah I know." He smiled at her. So that's what happened. "You could only talk about Cassie everytime we were together."

"Yeah I know. Sorry but I'm addicted." They just laughed. "Cassie what are you still doing over there?"

"Nothing I guess." I stood up and walked over to Spencer and grabbed her hand.

"So you're Cassie?"

"Yeah. I think we've met before but that wasn't really the best of introductions."

"Yeah but things happen huh?" We smiled at each other.

"So what exactly did you do to get sent to boot camp?"

"I got caught at a party with drinking and stuff."

"Fun."

The three of us just sat on the back porch just talking with Spencer occasionally whispering something in my ear or give me a quick kiss. Aiden grew quiet fond of having Spencer and me together. Boys.


	15. Sweetly Broken

**Last Chapter. Thanks for reading guys :) Sequel's name is I'll Find Mine. Should be up as soon as I have 5 or 6 chapters typed up. Well here you go. Chapter 14. Sweetly Broken.**

August 20, 2004.

First day of school is tomorrow! I'm so excited I can't eat or sleep. I just curl up next to Spencer on the couch and watch Step Up.

"I wish I could dance like that. It's so cool."

"Spencer, you are about as agile as a car wreck."

"Hey!" She punched my shoulder.

"Ouch. You're so dead Spencer." I tackled her so she was lying on her back and I was over top of her.

"No! Please Cassie don't."

I slowly inched my fingers up her shirt. She is desperately tiring to stop me but I'm over powering her. All at once I attacked her sides and she busted out laughing.

"Cass!"

"Say mercy and I'll stop."

"Never!"

I only ticked her more causing her to tear up. Such a funny sight actually.

"Please! Mercy! Mercy!"

I finally stopped as she grabbed her side. I'm sting next to her busting up laughing while she sits in a pout.

"You know it was funny." I said still slightly laughing.

"Was not…"

"You're such a grouch." This only caused her to stick her tongue out at me.

"Might not wanna stick that tongue out."

"Why is that?"

"Just do it again." She stupidly stuck her tongue out. I inched my lips over to hers. I slowly started sucking on her tongue which only caused her to pull me in closer and bring me down to couch so I was on top of her. We broke the kiss only to see if anyone was coming. We knew that Mr. and Mrs. Dennison went out but that was it. I pop my head out over the couch and look into the kitchen. I turn my head to look in the dining room and the other few rooms that I could see. Spencer starts to squirm under neither me grabbing my hand that was on top of the couch down to her.

"I want to kiss you… Is anyone coming?"

"Nope." I teasingly kissed her neck and check knowing this would drive her crazy only making the make out session even better. No we never went any further, I mean come one were 14. I gently kissed her lips and pulled back.

"I love you Spence." She reached up and pulled me down into another heated kiss.

"I love you too." She smile and kissed me again. Everything was perfect. I slowly licked her lips wanting access to her mouth which she quickly granted. I ran my tongue over hers as she did the same to mine.

"Damn! Where is a camera?" Spencer hand no longer on my back but on my shoulder shoving me off.

"Dang it Dennison! We were finally getting somewhere. Oh wow!"

"What?" Spencer looked at me as I point to Aiden. Aiden looked down only to see his little buddy had popped his head out.

"Hahahaha" Spencer and I just cracked up as Aiden ran in shame. Poor kid with hormones.

"Well wasn't that interesting?"

"Sure was, but She grabbed my face and kissed me again.

"Eh hum." Uh oh.

"Hey Mrs. D…" I scratch the back of my head and smile at her with my eyes closed.

"Yea. Hi Mrs. Dennison." Spencer said shyly.

"I'm hoping nothing more than that happened now did it?" Mrs. D was cool she has caught us making out many times. Her only rule was nothing more and we had no problem excepting that. We knew it could be worse.

"Nope not at all. You might want to check on Aiden though." I stated.

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say hormones got the best of him." Spencer and I look at each other and just laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what they mean. I'll handle it dear." Mr. D was also cool about Spencer and me.

"Ohh. Ok. I understand now. How did that happen?"

"He sort of walked in on us. Like this."

Mrs. D laughed she thought it was also funny. Mr. D just sighed and chuckled.

"Well it's late you two. Get to bed."

"Yes 'um."

We got to Spencer's room and got ready for bed.

"Are you excited tomorrow?" I asked as we got under the covers.

"I'm a little nervous."

"Yeah me to." It will be all good though." I leaned over and kissed Spencer.

"Night."

"Night." And with that we got in our normally positions of Spencer wrapping her arms around my waist and me playing with her hair as we slept.

/

"Wake up you two. Breakfast." Spencer and I just mumbled out of bed. Realizing it was six thirty in the morning. We got dressed and headed down stairs. We left and went to school. We kissed each other good by until our first class together where we talked about how much we missed each other and how good our days have been. At lunch we sat with Aiden and his friend Ashley. A girl a bit older than me with amber brown eyes and brown curly hair with red in her bangs. She was quite beautiful actually and Spencer wouldn't stop looking at her or complimenting the girl. We went to class together since we shared it. She passed me a note in the middle of the lecture.

**You mad at me? – S.**

**Yeah a little. You wouldn't quit looking at Ashley. – C.**

**I'm sorry. She is just really pretty. – S.**

"Yeah well I think you are to and I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to look at me like that. Not some other girl!" I yelled that in front of the entire class. I stood up grabbed my things.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to where I came from." I ran out of the class and out of the school completely. I started for my way back to the Dennison when I heard my name.

"Cassie! Stop please wait."

"I've had to wait for you for so long and the minute we get into the real world you go and look at what's out there. I'm your girlfriend Spence and I love you. Why would you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry… I just I don't know Cass. I'm sorry." Spencer was now in tears. Crap. I've held everything thing she has done to me bottled up for so long and it just exploded on her. I walk closer to her and grab her.

"I'm sorry. I'm overreacting. I love you." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." She quietly whispers to me. I kiss her gently on the lips and look in her eyes.

"Let's get back to class or actually school."

She smiled at me and laughed.

"Go to hell dykes!" Some random guy across the street yelled at us. I grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Run." We ran as fast as me could but the grown man was faster. He pulled out a 44 caliber and took aim. I looked back at him hoping her had stopped.

"Ah!"

"Cassie!"

"Spencer run! GO!" I lied my head down on the cold cement as blood poured out of my wound in me back. I laid there as my Spencer ran. This world we live in is cruel. Cruel enough to kill for loving someone. Love is love no matter whom it maybe with. And I just lost my one love. My body lay there on the side of the road cold and motionless. My heart has been sweetly broken. Now and forever.


End file.
